Recently, due to technological progress in the area of in-vehicle infotainment (IVI) systems as well as advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS), in accordance with the rapid progress of vehicle electronics, the number of electronic control units (ECUs), camera modules, and sensor units mounted in vehicles has rapidly increased.
Further, in accordance with the evolution and complexification of interfaces or a networks in vehicles for connections between ECUs, studies into improvements of communications speeds and improvements of efficiency have been conducted.
Thereamong, strict reliability and durability are required in respective ECUs. Since such ECUs are in charge of general management and control of a vehicle driving system, they are directly associated with the driving properties and stability of vehicles.
Due to a severe use environment of ECUs, a rapid temperature change in ECUs is generated at high temperatures, and ECUs may be exposed to mechanical stress such as vibrations, impacts, or the like, for long periods of time. In addition, an electromagnetic environment such as an over-voltage due to a surge generated in a reactor constituting an actuator, an electrostatic discharge (ESD), or the like, may also be severe.
Therefore, electronic components constituting ECUs guarantee electrical performance in a use environment of the ECUs, and a reliability test and a durability test of the electronic components for use over a long period of time should thus be mandatorily performed, and passive components have also been required to have high reliability and to be safely designed.
Further, it has also been required to secure stability of electronic components against mechanical stress or electrical stress that is sudden and beyond expectation. In addition, in accordance with the spread and evolution of IVI systems or ADAS, demand for passive components having high stability and high reliability components to which an overlapping design is applied has continuously increased.
Products having excellent thermal or electrical reliability may be selected as the passive components mounted in the ECUs.
In order for reliability of the ECUs to satisfy a guarantee condition of a vehicle, products of which sufficient stability for an over-voltage exceeding a withstand voltage specification as well as mechanical stress such as warpage of a board, thermal impact, or the like, is guaranteed should be used.